Ashes and Wine
by capturemysoul
Summary: What if Lindsay had said yes at the alter? And what if Peyton were to get a surprise visitor from her past? Will Lucas and Peyton find their way back to each other despite all the obstacles in their path? Or was it simply not meant to be? Leyton
1. I Do

**Author's Note: So this is my first Leyton fic. I've actually become a really big fan of them over the years and I love the complexity of their characters and the way they always find their way back to each other. I'm hoping to really capture the essence of that in this story so please let me know how I'm doing and if there's anything I can improve on. To be honest, I'm just starting this story now and am not completely sure where I want to go with it plot-wise so let me know if you have any suggestions or feedback! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>Peyton Sawyer is destined for greatness. Actually, she's already is great; because Peyton Sawyer has a thing called integrity. And nothing or no one is ever going to change that.<em>

Those words rang through Peyton Sawyer's head as she entered the church that Saturday morning, her best friend's hand tightly clutched in her own.

"You okay P. Sawyer?" Her best friend asked in a concerned voice as she eyed the pews adorned with white ribbon and the guests, all dressed up, waiting anxiously for the moment that would change all their lives forever.

Peyton nodded, but they both knew that was far from the truth. The love of her life was about to marry another woman and there was nothing she could do but sit there and watch it happen.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Brooke asked. "We can leave, we can walk out of here right now, go get a tub of Ben and Jerry's and head back home..."

Peyton shook her head. "I have to do this."

"Okay." Brooke's voice was meek, unconvinced. No matter how many times as her best friend denied it, she knew that there was a part of her that hoped that Lucas would change his mind once he was up on that altar. But she knew Lucas Scott and she knew what he did once his heart was broken, especially by Peyton Sawyer. He threw himself into a relationship and convinced himself that it wasn't meant to be between himself and Peyton; he used his head to distract himself from the crushing pain his heart was putting him through. She knew so well because it had been_ their_ relationship he had used in their junior year after Peyton had turned him down at Dan's party, he had hid behind her to protect his heart and here he was, doing it again with Lindsay.

But he was taking this much further than anyone was ready for, that was how she knew how scared he truly was. How terrified he must be of letting Peyton back into his heart, of having her break it again. Because she had really broken him last time, she had seen him after his proposal and she didn't think she had ever seen him that broken in his life. She knew that he was still in love with Peyton, and that he knew it too. She had asked him outright the day she and Peyton had returned to Tree Hill and he hadn't denied it. But he was stubborn, she knew that, and he would go through with this. He had convinced himself it was the right thing to do, and that this way he would never get hurt again. She was just afraid of all the joy he was going to miss out on,both he and her best friend. They were Lucas and Peyton for god's sake, they always found their way back to each other.

The two took their seats and as the wedding march began Peyton squeezed her best friend's hand as tightly as she could. This was it. This was the beginning of the end.

The congregation turned as Lindsay appeared at the back of the church and made her way slowly down the aisle. Everyone had their eyes glued to her but Peyton sat facing the front of the church, unable to tear her gaze away from the man who had captured her heart six years ago and had never fully given it back. The man who wasn't looking back at her. Her heart broke for the thousandth time as his eyes remained glued to his bride-to-be.

How had things gotten to this point? This was supposed to be them. He had promised her the rest of their lives. What was he thinking? _You said no Peyton, and Lindsay said yes. _Haley's voice rang through her ears and she closed her eyes. Haley was right, she had had her chance and she had lost it, but was it so foolish of her to think that he would wait for her? She couldn't even imagine standing up there and marrying another man. Suddenly an image of Julian flashed in her mind, she would have married him, she realised. She would have married him in a heartbeat. It was so much easier to imagine marrying Julian than Lucas, it was so much less frightening. Julian could never hurt her, he didn't have enough of her heart to do that, that was what had made them work, that was what had made things so easy between them.

She looked up at Lucas. Was that what it was like for him? Was Lindsay a distraction like Julian had been? She shook her head. She couldn't think like that. She couldn't let herself. That would only lead to hoping and her heart was broken enough as it was.

"Lucas Eugene Scott," Peyton was broken out of her thoughts as the priest's clear voice cut through the silence of the church. This was it, it was now or never. Peyton could just picture herself standing up, telling Lucas how much she loved him, how much she _needed_ him. But no, she had promised him and herself that she was going to let him go and that's exactly what she was going to do. _The greatest act of love is sacrifice. _Her own words rang through her head as she listened to the priest.

"Do you take Lindsay Evelyn Strauss, to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health…" Lucas looked over at the priest and back at the woman standing in front of him. The woman he had always thought would be Peyton. But things don't always go as planned. He had to admit that Peyton would always hold a special place in his heart, she was his first love and he had loved her for the better part of his life, but things with them were always so messy, so complicated. And no matter how hard they tried, they always ended up hurting each other in the end. With Peyton, pain was inevitable, she would say that she wanted to be with him but every time they were together things ended with her running from him the second he tried to take their relationship to the next level. It had happened that night in their junior year and it had happened again when he had proposed three years ago. She only seemed to want him when she couldn't have him and yet he could never stay away; but no more, he was tired of her playing with his heart. Things weren't like that with Lindsay, she had said yes the first time and with her, he didn't have the fear of losing her that he did with Peyton, that fear of having his heart broken. "…as long as you both shall live?" He thought about turning to look into the audience, to look into her eyes one last time but instead he shut his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and opened them to the woman in front of him. Peyton was his past, _this_ was his future, and with that thought running through his mind, he said those final two words that would forever change his life.

"I do."

* * *

><p>"Peyton, are you sure you're alright?"<p>

Peyton sighed inwardly. She knew her best friend was only trying to help but she couldn't stand all this fussing. All she really wanted right now was to go back to her studio, blast some music and pull out her sketchbook, just like she used to do back in high school. Instead, she managed a small smile and turned to face Brooke. "I'm fine."

She could tell by Brooke's sympathetic smile that her friend didn't believe a word that was coming out of her mouth but before she could say anything Skills came up behind them with Junk and Fergie following close behind.

"What happened P. Sawyer? I was waiting for your grande scene."

Peyton shook her head. "No scene from me."

Brooke shot him a glare. "Not. Helping." She gritted.

Peyton turned to give her a weary smile. "Brooke, it's okay. He's just joking around, I know."

Brooke looked over at her best friend sitting there, looking around the room although it was clear her mind was miles away, and her heart broke from the blonde. They had all thought this would be her day. She reached over and rubbed a hand over her best friend's back. "It might not feel like it right now, but you're doing the right thing P. Sawyer."

Peyton nodded, although she looked like she was seconds away from crying, and when she finally spoke, her voice was thick with emotion. "I know. But sometimes it really doesn't feel like it."

Brooke nodded. She could understand how hard this day must be. At one point she had imagined that Lucas would be the man she would marry; and although that had been a long time ago, it was still strange to see the man who had once promised you forever standing up at that alter and fulfilling that promise another woman. She had accepted a long time ago that that she and Lucas were not meant to be, and when things had ended between them, they had been able to become friends knowing that they had taken their relationship as far as it was meant to go. But with Lucas and Peyton there had been no resolution, there had always been that expectation, that notion that it was only a matter of time before they got back together, and now, to see him here, married to another woman...she just wished she could take all of this pain away from her. Peyton had been through enough pain to last a lifetime and Brooke couldn't bear to see her heart broken once again.

"Where's your head at B. Davis?" Peyton asked as she tried to force a smile.

Brooke smiled back but there was no hiding the concern in her eyes. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm going to be fine." They both knew that was a lie.

Skills noticed the sombre atmosphere and turned to face the curly blonde. "C'mon P. Sawyer, we're at the reception. How about some of that drunk meaningless sex you were talking about?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Peyton laughed, it was hollow. To be honest she had been bluffing about the drunk meaningless sex. Where her head was at, and where her heart was at...she couldn't even imagine being with anyone other than Lucas.

"Well then P. Sawyer, how about a dance?" He offered her his hand. "There's no point in wallowing here."

Peyton nodded. He was right. She took his hand with a grateful smile and let him lead her to the dance floor. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander to the newlyweds as Skills took one of her hands in his and rested the other upon her waist. Lindsay was resting her head on Lucas' chest and his eyes were closed as he swayed to the music. Just as she was about to turn away his eyes shot open and met with hers. Those piercing blue orbs sent a shiver down her spine and their gazes remained locked. It was as if everything else had faded away and it was just the two of them...and then Lindsay lifted her fingers to his chin and brought his lips down to meet her own.

Peyton looked away.

"P. Sawyer," Skills whispered softly in her ear. "I love you, but you've got to stop torturing yourself."

She nodded. He was right. They were over. She needed to move on.

"Come on," Skills stepped back away from her but held onto her hand as he pulled her back towards their table. "This clearly isn't helping you."

She followed his lead and resumed her place beside Brooke as Skillz took the seat between Junk and Fergie. "Did you notice that?" He asked Fergie as he pulled his chair in further.

"Uh huh," Fergie nodded. "Luke definitely looked jealous."

Skills shook his head. "I always knew that boy's head was too big for his own good. He gotta learn to listen to his heart." Skills patted himself on the chest. "Man, Luke is in for some _trouble_." He shook his head as he noticed his Lucas shooting him a subtle glare over Lindsay's head.

"B. Davis, what are you looking at now?" Peyton asked as she looked over at her best friend who had been staring across the room for the better part of the last ten minutes.

"Are you sure you don't want to hook up tonight?" Brooke asked as she slowly turned to face her friend.

"Yes, I'm sure," Peyton looked over a her friend with a wary expression. "Why?

Brooke kinked an eyebrow. "Because that hottie across the room has been eying you all night." Before Peyton could even respond Brooke let out a squeal. "Oh my gosh, he's coming this way."

Peyton lifted her head to find a set of brown eyes staring back at her and as the man before her opened his mouth, his voice took her back to days she had long since forgotten.

"May I have this dance, Peyton Sawyer?"

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up next:<br>- Peyton's mystery man is revealed. Who do you want it to be?**


	2. What If?

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say thanks so much for all the feedback. I loved hearing from all of you! The mystery guy was a tough decision but I think it will be revealed later in the story why I chose the man I did. I hope some of you aren't too disappointed! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I've tried really hard to hold true to all of their characters and represent their personalities accurately and I'm hoping I did an okay job of that. Please let me know what you think and if there's anything I can do to improve. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Peyton lifted her head and her eyes met a pair of brown one's she hadn't seen in a long time and as he opened his mouth, his deep rumbling voice brought her back to days she had long since forgotten.<em>

"_May I have this dance, Peyton Sawyer?"_

Her eyes widened as the presence of the man in front of her sunk in. His name left her lips in a barely audible whisper. "Julian."

"Wait," Brooke looked between the two of them. "You two know each other?"

Julian turned towards the brunette and Peyton caught the look in his eyes. She knew that look; that look meant nothing but trouble. "Why yes…"

Abruptly she stood up from the table, nearly knocking over her chair in the process. "Come on." And without another word she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the dance floor. She could hear Julian snickering behind her as she weaved her way through the crowd and she spun around the second she made it onto the dance floor, Julian almost bumping into her as he was forced to come to an abrupt halt.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed under her breath as she seethed up at him.

He took one of her hands in his and gently placed the other on her waist, ignoring her attempts to pull away from him as he gently started swaying to the music. "Well you see," he began, "after we ended things I decided to finally read that book of yours. I wanted to see what it was about that novel that had you so captivated. It's a great book." He gave her a sly smile. "I can't say I was rooting for the couple _in _it, but the story, the plot, it was good."

"So what?" Peyton hissed. "You came here to tell me you read Lucas' novel?"

Julian shook his head with a laugh. "Not everything is all about you Peyton. I came here to make a movie."

"Make a…?" Peyton's eyes widened as realisation dawned on her. She stepped out of his arms and placed her hands on her hips as she glared up at the man in front of her. "You wouldn't."

"As I said," Julian looked down at her. "Not everything is about you. I'm here to make a movie, and if it happens that my ex-girlfriend is close with the author," he gave her an innocent smile and a shrug, but his eyes gave him away, "so be it."

Peyton had fire in her eyes but it did little to deter the man in front of her.

"I would ask you if things ended up working out between the two of you but…" He gestured around them with another shrug.

She wanted to hit him in that moment, more than she could ever remember wanting to hit anyone in her life, but she was crippled by an all-consuming pain at his words.

He seemed to notice her reaction and he visibly softened. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair. I guess, I guess I'm just still not over what happened between us."

Peyton looked up at him. "What happened to _not everything is about you Peyton_?" She mocked as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

Julian looked into her eyes and for the first time he looked sincere. It reminded her of the old Julian, the one she had known years ago. "I'm here to make a movie. I am. But I would be lying if I said that there's not a part of me that still cares for you." And with that the cold exterior he had been hiding behind crumbled and what she was left with was the man she had loved years ago. But she wouldn't be fooled that easily. She hadn't forgotten.

Peyton scoffed. "Oh come on Julian. You don't have to keep up the act. I know about what happened at Sundance, it was in the papers."

Julian looked at her, puzzled. "Sundance?"

"The actress you hooked up with right after we broke up. Our relationship clearly didn't mean _that_ much to you." Peyton gave him a look to show him he wasn't fooling anyone with his act.

"Peyton I didn't go to Sundance." He looked down at her and once again, she could see that he was telling the truth. "My dad just posted that article for publicity. I didn't even know about it until after the story was out."

She looked up at him, confused. "You didn't go to Sundance?"

He shook his head. "After everything that had just happened between us, there was no way I could have gone."

Peyton looked up at him and her heart broke. It broke for him, and it broke for herself. So he _had _been the man she had always believed him to be. She waited for that feeling of relief to wash over her, but it never came. This didn't change anything, all it meant was that she had finally found a genuinely good guy, one who had truly loved her and who wanted her, and that there was no way she could ever love him back the same way. She wished _so badly_ that she could just push Lucas out of her heart, that she could ignore that voice in her head that told her she would always love him; after all, she knew things were over between them, _h__e was married for god's sakes! _But she knew she couldn't.

He see it written across her face as she looked up at him. "You're still in love with him."

The look her in eyes told him everything he needed to know. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Julian nodded. "I guess it's true what they say about true love. I guess there really are some loves that never die."

Peyton scoffed and he could tell what she was thinking. "He loves you too," he muttered softly. As much as he didn't want to be having this conversation right now he knew she needed to hear it. He had noticed it from the second he had walked into the room, the way Lucas' gaze kept finding its way back to her. The way he was glaring at his friend who had danced with her. The way he was looking at them now.

Peyton followed his gaze and once again her eyes were met with those piercing blue orbs that sent a shiver all the way down her spine. But for once in her life, she couldn't read the look in his eyes, those eyes that had always betrayed his every emotion. They had always been a window into his soul; but now they were conflicted, and guarded. It broke her heart that he had to hide his emotions from her. He never had before, one look into her eyes and he would always show her exactly what he was feeling. She turned away from him and shut her eyes. "He loves Lindsay," she muttered softly.

Julian just shook his head as he glanced between the two of them. "It's not the same. The looks the two of you share…" he trailed off as his voice became quiet. "You've never looked at me like that. Even when we were together. I knew you loved me…"

Peyton nodded and looked into his eyes. "I really did."

He gave her a soft smile. "But it was never the same was it?"

"No." Peyton's voice was quiet, apologetic. Julian squeezed her hand to let her know it was okay before turning back to look at Lucas. "It's the same with him and that girl, Lindsey. I can see it. He still doesn't look at her the same way he looks at you."

Peyton shook her head. "Julian, you don't have to…"

Julian chuckled but there was no humour in his voice. "Do you think I'm just saying this to try and make you feel better? Believe me Peyton, this is the last conversation I want to be having right now."

Peyton looked up at him and realisation dawned on her. "I'm sorry Julian. I just…I wasn't even thinking. You shouldn't have to do this."

Julian just shook his head. "It's okay Peyton. I'm just, you know what? I'm just gonna go. I'll meet up with Lucas some other time he's…" He looked over at him dancing with Lindsay, shooting the occasional glance over at Peyton and shooting daggers at him. "He's got his hands full right now."

"Julian," Peyton looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I wish…"

Julian nodded. "Me too." And then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Peyton made her way back to the table and let out a sigh as she sat down; there had been too many life-changing events for one day. But before she could even begin to reflect on her encounter with Julian she felt the screeching of a chair being pulled back and turned to see Brooke taking a seat beside her. "What was <em>that <em>about?" The raspy brunette couldn't hide her curiosity.

Peyton sighed softly. She knew she would have to explain this eventually. "_That_ was Julian." She could tell by the look on her friend's face that she expected more of an explanation. "We dated for about a year after Lucas and I broke up."

Brooke's eyes went wide. "Why is this the first I'm hearing about this?"

"It was a long time ago. You and I barely spoke back then."

Brooke looked completely and utterly shocked. The only word she could get out was, "…_H__ow?_"

"I told you about the book signing didn't I?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, but Lucas did."

Peyton nodded sadly. It was just another reminder of how far apart she and Brooke had grown while she had been in L.A. Back when they were in high school, it would have been inconceivable that Brooke would hear about something from Lucas before herself, but now she wasn't even surprised. There was so much about that time in their lives that they still hadn't talked about. "Well when I went to the book signing and…"

"Wait," Brooke interrupted her. "You _went_?"

"I guess Lucas didn't tell you that part," her voice was soft.

"Lucas knows you were there?"

"I told him," Peyton's voice was tired, resigned, "a few days after he got back, when he offered me the office space."

Brooke just nodded mutely. She was still processing all this newfound information.

"Anyways," Peyton took a deep breath. "I went to the book signing and I saw him there with Lindsey, and it was pretty clear that the two of them were together so I left, and I ran into Julian outside. I'd met him once before while I was still working for John; it was right after Lucas and I had ended things and he'd seen me crying in the mail room…not the point." She shook her head and refocused her story. "I ran into Julian outside the book signing and he took me to this party he was hosting. I don't know, things just progressed from there and eventually we started dating."

"How long did you guys date for?" Brooke asked.

Peyton shrugged. "About a year."

Brooke nodded. "So it was serious then."

Peyton smiled sadly. "We were in love."

Brooke just looked at her for a moment before something else seemed to have clicked in her mind. "You thought Lucas and Lindsey were together that day at the book signing?"

Peyton looked at her friend for a moment before stating in an obvious tone. "They were."

Brooke shook her head. "Do you really think he would have invited you if he was with someone else? He and Lindsey weren't together; he invited you because he was hoping that there was still something between the two of you. _He wanted to get back together Peyton_."

Peyton just stared at her friend. "But I saw…"

"I don't know what you saw, but they weren't together. That day, when you didn't show up, Lucas figured that it was a sign that things were over between the two of you, that you had moved on. That night was his first date with Lindsey."

Peyton just stared at her friend, her eyes filling with horror and shock. "You mean…"

Brooke realised her mistake immediately. Knowing that there had been a chance for the two of them would do Peyton no good now that it was too late. "I'm sorry," she wrapped her arms around her best friend. "I'm so sorry Peyton. I shouldn't have said anything." She felt dampness on her shoulder and heard a sniffle but before she could do anything about it Peyton broke away and dabbed at her eyes with the napkin on the table, hiding any trace of her tears.

"It's okay, I'm okay." The crack in her voice gave her away. "It's just…it's been a long day and a lot of surprises. But I'm glad I know, I guess, I just wish…" Her eyes filled with tears once again.

"Come here," Brooke pulled her back into her arms. "I know honey. I wish things could have been different too. But there's no point in thinking about the _what if's_. Everything happens for a reason. And you know what? Maybe the two of you just aren't meant to be, maybe there's someone out there that's better for you." But her words sounded hollow to both their ears for they both knew the truth. Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer were meant for each other, they had always been meant for each other and they would always be meant for each other. That was a fact.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thoughts and constructive criticism is much appreciated!<strong>

**Coming Up Next:  
>- Lucas and Lindsey's POV<br>- Things change while Lucas is away on his honeymoon**


	3. The Threesome

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long, but I made it nice and long to compensate! It was actually longer than this but I had to cut out the end so some of the things I may have foreshadowed for this chapter might be in the next one. I have two distinct ideas of where to take this story and I'm a little stuck between the two, which is why each chapter is taking me so long, I'm not really sure which direction to head in yet. So thanks for being so patient with me. I just wanted to say thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I really enjoyed reading what you all had to say. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave me your thoughts!**

* * *

><p>"…Luke, Luke!" Lindsey tugged on her husband's arm to get his attention. Once again he had spaced out as he stared out the airplane window.<p>

At last he turned his head, although his face remained blank. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Ever since they had stood up on that alter she had gotten the sense that something was off with him. To be perfectly honest she had had her doubts about marrying the man sitting beside her. She loved him with all her heart but she had always gotten the sense that his heart was conflicted. And then when he had given her his new book, she had just kept waiting for him to call off the wedding. She knew it was just a story, but she couldn't help but feel that the novel was written about Peyton. He used those same careful, meticulous words that she had seen him use when he was writing his first book, not to mention the way his writer's block had magically disappeared the second she had returned to Tree Hill. But he had said 'I do' at that alter, and by doing so he had told her that he loved her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and she _so badly_ wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. So she had put all of her doubts and her insecurities aside and said those two words that would seal her fate. _I do_. Now she wasn't so sure she had made the right choice. Haley had mentioned that Lucas had a tendency to throw himself into new relationships when he got hurt, and she had edited his first book, she had read about Brooke and how she had had her heart broken, she just hoped to God she wasn't making the same mistake.

"What would make you think something's wrong?" Lucas gave his new wife a confused look.

She made an exaggerated gesture towards the window. "You've been spaced out ever since the wedding. Something's off with you. What's wrong?"

"You know me, I'm just thinking." Lucas mumbled.

Lindsey cupped his cheek with her hand and turned his face towards hers. "I do know you Lucas Scott. And I know that you only recede into your shell like that when something's bothering you. It's our wedding day, what could possibly be upsetting you?"

Lucas sighed. "I just wish Keith could have been here today." He felt guilty when he saw the instant shift in her demeanor. It was true that he had been thinking about Keith and how much he wished he could have been here for this day, but he had also been picturing Peyton's face as he had said those two words. The way her eyes had gone hollow and her face had crumbled. He couldn't help but remember that day when his heart had given out, when he had seen Keith for the last time and the way Keith had teased him about Peyton…the way Keith had always teased him about Peyton. He smiled wistfully as he remembered working with his uncle in the auto-shop when he was young; the way every time Peyton would walk by on the street Keith would chuckle and mutter 'look at that girl go, all curly hair and venom', and when he would catch Lucas smiling wistfully after her he would pat him on the back and say 'don't worry, she'll come around'. They never needed any other words, Keith always understood.

"Oh Luke," he was brought back to the present as Lindsey rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish I could have met him, it sounds like he was a great man."

Lucas nodded. "He was."

Lindsey's voice was quiet as she looked at him. "That's not all that's bothering you is there."

"What do you mean?"

Lindsey sighed. "Lucas, I need you to be honest with me, we're married now. I love you and I know you love me too, but it takes a lot more than love to built a marriage. I need to know. Do you still have feelings for Peyton?"

Lucas looked down. The truth was, he wasn't sure if he could answer that question himself. He loved Lindsey so much and he couldn't lose her, but that night when Peyton had kissed him, it had been exactly like she had said, everything had just snapped back into place and that weird emptiness that he had been feeling had been gone. He shook his head, he and Peyton had a past, and that kiss had reminded him of that. It was no different than it would have been with had he kissed Brooke. It was just nostalgia. He looked into the eyes of his wife, eyes that were filled with doubt and fear. "Peyton is my past, _you_ are my future Lindsey. It's just, Peyton and I never got closure and sometimes there's still tension from that."

She gave him a soft smile and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you," she said softly against his lips. His words eased her worries for the moment, but she knew they would return, they always did. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake this feeling that there was a part of Lucas that he wasn't sharing with her, a part of him that still belonged to Peyton Sawyer.

* * *

><p>"Good morning P. Sawyer!"<p>

Brooke almost laughed out loud as her best friend groaned and pulled the covers further over her head.

"Oww…" Peyton felt like there was an elephant standing on her head, not to mention the nausea every time she moved.

"How about I get you some coffee?"

Peyton stuck her head out from under the covers and nodded at her best friend, which resulted in her grabbing her head.

Brooke chuckled. "And some aspirin."

As amusing as it was to see her best friend like this, she couldn't help but be a little worried. She knew that with Lucas' wedding yesterday and the surprise visit of her ex, Peyton had more than enough reason to drink last night; she just didn't want this to become a regular habit for her best friend. She and Lucas had been apart before but there had always been a chance that they two of them would get back together, and they always had. This time was different though, now Lucas was actually _married_ to someone else. She never thought he would actually go through with the wedding, it was clear as day that he was still in love with Peyton. It was all over now though, even if he realised it it was far too late; she loved Lucas Scott but she wasn't going to let that man _anywhere _near her best friend. Peyton Sawyer had been through enough and frankly, she didn't think the poor girl could handle having her heart broken again.

Brooke headed into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of aspirin from the pantry, shaking two into her hand before replacing it and going in search of the coffee. She quickly spotting the tin on the third shelf and grabbed it. Surprisingly it was empty. "Shoot!"

She was just about to reach up for some herbal tea when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" She called as she tossed the coffee tin into the trash and headed towards the front door. She didn't know who on earth would be coming to visit this early in the morning.

"Julian?" She couldn't hide her shock upon opening the door.

"Hey. Brooke right?" He grinned at her. "Peyton here?"

Brooke just stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

It seemed that Julian took that as an invitation to come inside as he stepped through the doorway and made his way towards the kitchen area. "I came to see Peyton. And I brought coffee and doughnuts. I figured she would need some coffee after the night she probably had, considering the wedding and all."

Brooke followed behind him as she spoke in a stern tone. "Well that's very nice and all but it doesn't mean that you can barge into my house at…" she checked her watch. "Nine o'clock in the morning!"

She expected to see him cringe, and hopefully leave, but he simply looked over at her with an amused smile on his face. "You might want to keep it down," he pointed towards Peyton's room as his smile widened. "Peyton's sleeping."

Brooke looked over and saw that Peyton's door was wide open giving him a very clear view of Peyton, now having pushed the covers onto the floor, sleeping in nothing but an oversized t-shirt. Brooke immediately marched over to the smirking man in her kitchen, grabbed his forearm, and dragged him towards the couch, pushing him down onto it immediately.

He smirked and opened his mouth but before he could speak she held up a finger to him. "Don't." She already knew what kind of insinuation he was going to make and she didn't want to hear it. "I don't know what is up with all of the guys in Peyton's life wanting to rip her heart out but this is enough. Just because she's vulnerable doesn't mean it's your chance to pounce, so I know you might have come to Tree Hill with these ideas…"

"Actually," Julian cut in. "I came here to make a movie."

Brooke stopped mid-rant and gave him a look. "You came to _Tree Hill_, a little town in the middle of nowhere, to make a movie?" Her tone was disbelieving.

"Yes," Julian nodded. "You see, the movie I want to make is based on a book and the author lives here, in Tree Hill. In fact you might know of him," he gave her a sly smile. "Lucas Scott?"

He revelled in her shocked expression for a moment before his face turned serious and he addressed her earlier remarks, his voice soft but firm. "And for the record, I'm not here to 'rip Peyton's heart out'," his voice conveyed his disgust. "From what I can see, Lucas Scott's done enough of that."

Brooke's face softened as his words sunk in. "Look, I know you think you can just come back here and win her over but it's not like that. Lucas and Peyton are a lot more complicated than that."

"Oh believe me I know."

Brooke gave him a confused look but he didn't elaborate. He just looked at her for a moment before turning back to the room where Peyton was sleeping soundly. "I'm not going to say that I don't want to get back together with Peyton, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to make a movie. While I'm here though, I want a chance to have her in my life again, even if it's just as a friend."

Brooke looked at him for a moment before taking a seat beside him on the couch. "Okay, I believe you. And…" she paused. "I'm sorry, about what I said. I just, I don't want to see Peyton get hurt again."

Julian smiled down at her. "She's lucky to have someone like you looking out for her. Even after everything the two of you have been through…"

Brooke eyes darted up to his and he could instantly see her guard go up. She wrapped her arms around herself as she turned on the couch to face him, putting some distance between the two of them. "What did you just say?"

"I've read the book." He kept his voice soft.

Brooke's voice was exasperated when she responded. "That doesn't mean you know us!"

Julian nodded. "I know, but that's why I'm here. I already know the Brooke and Peyton from the book, and I thought I knew Peyton a few years ago..." Brooke opened her mouth to question that last statement but before she could Julian was continuing on. "But I want to get to know the real people."

Brooke nodded. Silence filled the room for a few moments as the two looked at each other before Julian cleared his throat and turned away. "Besides, it'll be good for the movie. It'll give me some perspective."

"Wait," Brooke snapped back to reality. "You're here to turn _An Unkindness of Raven's_ into a movie?"

Julian looked at her confused. "What other book is there?"

"The Com…" Brooke stopped as she realised that Lucas' second book hadn't been published yet. "Wow…are you sure Lucas will agree to this?"

"That's what I'm here to find out." Julian said matter-of-factly. "I know it's personal, and I know that he'll want to control the way it turns out. But I think my vision matches his, and I think we can turn it into a great movie."

Brooke nodded, from the look in his eyes she could tell he was sincere. She didn't know why but for some reason wanted to trust him, which was rare for her. She cleared her throat as she stood up. "Well, thanks for stopping by, I'll make sure Peyton gets her coffee."

Julian stood as well, taking the hint. "There's one in there for you two. You seemed like a latte kind of girl, extra foam."

She looked at him stunned. "How did you…?"

"I asked the waitress what the famous Brooke Davis usually drank." He smirked. "You seem like you would need your coffee, I figured you must be a regular."

She opened her mouth to respond but before she could he was out the door.

"Was that Julian?" Peyton asked groggily as she came out of her bedroom. She smirked as she caught the expression on her best friend's face. "And look at that, he's got you all riled up!"

"Actually," Brooke said in a singsong voice as she hopped over to her best friend. "He came over to confess his undying love for you."

Peyton shot her a dry look and Brooke smirked before she noticed the pensive look Peyton had gotten. "Are you sure you don't like him Brooke, because if you do, you should go for it."

Brooke shook her head adamantly. "I do _not_ like that obnoxious jerk. But I _do_ think he would be perfect for you."

Peyton raised her eyebrow. "You think obnoxious jerks would be perfect for me?"

"He's an obnoxious jerk," Brooke started. "But he's an obnoxious jerk who seems to actually care for you."

Peyton shook her head. "Brooke, I can't…"

"Just," Brooke rested a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Think about it okay?"

Peyton nodded before turning to face the counter. "Now let's have some breakfast!"

* * *

><p>"Hey babe, have you seen my bathing suit?" Lindsey asked as she ruffled through her luggage.<p>

"I think it's in the blue bag, by the door." Lucas didn't look up from the manuscript he was reviewing.

Lindsey took his advice and pulled out a light pink string bikini a few seconds later. "Wanna come to the beach with me?"

Lucas shook his head subtly. "You go, I'll catch up with you in a sec."

Her face fell. "Lucas Scott, we did not go on our honeymoon so you could spend the entire time looking over a book! You'll have plenty of time to work on it when we get back to Tree Hill."

Lucas looked up for the first time that day and his face softened upon seeing the expression on his wife's face. "Sorry Linds. I just…something's off. I can't figure out what it is but something's just not right with this book."

"It's perfect." Lindsey looked over at him. "And I'm saying that as your editor _and_ as your wife."

Lucas nodded and stood up. "You're right, it's just in my head." He headed over to his suitcase and pulled out his swimming trunks. "I'm going to go get changed, then we can head out to the beach."

Lindsey nodded distractedly as he headed into the bathroom. The second the door was shut she went over to the manuscript and flipped it open to the last few pages, the pages he had been mulling over for the better part of the last few days. She stopped on the last page as she saw that the last line had been scribbled out. It didn't matter, she could remember that line word for word, and her heart sank as she looked back up towards the bathroom door. This had to mean something.

_But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again... And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart._

* * *

><p>"Hey there J Luke!"<p>

"You're here!" The young boy ran towards his new friend.

Julian bent down to give the young boy a hug before lifting him up into his arms. "Have you grown since I saw you last? You feel heavier."

"You saw me yesterday Uncle Julian. And the day before that, and the day before that…"

"You know," Peyton said as she came up behind the two. "When he says it like that, you really need to get a life."

Julian laughed. "And who have you been hanging out with for the past two weeks Peyt?" He raised his eyebrows at her and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I was just taking pity on you, you don't know anyone here."

Julian smirked at her. "Maybe at first, but I know Haley, Nathan, Brooke_ and_ Jamie pretty well by now. Admit it, you just love my company."

Peyton looked at him for a moment before shrugging. "I'm still going with the pity thing."

"Whatever you say," Julian teased. "But for the record, I've enjoyed spending these past two weeks with you. It's been good catching up."

Peyton nodded, giving him a soft smile. "It has."

"Are you two bickering again?" Brooke asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh _come on!_" Peyton threw her arms up exasperatedly. "If anyone bickers it's the _two of you!" _She pointed an accusing finger at the Brooke and Julian. "If I didn't know any better I would think you two were an old married couple!"

They both turned a little pink but before either could respond Haley came in through the back door and stopped abruptly upon noticing the crowd in her kitchen. "I don't remember inviting you all over," she teased.

"You _are_ the one that said they were always welcome here, now you have to pay the consequences Hales!" Nathan shouted from the living room where he was watching the game.

Haley just shook her head with a laugh. "Can I get you guys anything to eat?"

Brooke shook her head. "No thanks, we're fine, we were just heading over to Karen's Cafe. Julian just wanted to stop by and visit Jamie first." She gave him a teasing look. "He's gotten quite attached."

Haley laughed as she looked over at her son. "Oh trust me, Jamie's just as bad, if not worse."

"Am not!" Jamie piped up, making the four adults laugh.

"We should get going," Peyton said after another moment. She turned to the other two. "You guys ready?"

Brooke and Julian nodded and the three of them said their goodbyes before heading out the door.

Haley opened the fridge to get some lunch meat out as Nathan made his way into the kitchen. She almost jumped when she turned to see his smirking face on the other side of the island. "So…"

She could see that look in his eyes. "What?"

"Brooke, Peyton and Julian have become quite a threesome. It kind of reminds me of high school, only…without all the jealously."

Haley frowned. "Not yet, but I'm worried. Julian's clearly into Peyton but she's definitely not over Lucas."

"What about Brooke and Julian?" Nathan asked.

Haley shook her head. "Brooke would never let herself go there. She wouldn't risk putting herself in the same situation she was in in high school."

"And Julian?"

Haley thought about it for a moment. "I think Julian's completely convinced himself that being with Peyton will make him happy. I don't think he's even considered other options. Besides, he read the book, he would know better than anyone that Brooke Davis would never enter into anything that could even remotely resemble another love triangle."

Nathan frowned. "So you think Julian and Peyton are going to get back together?"

Haley shrugged. "I don't know. I guess only time will tell.

* * *

><p><strong>coming Up Next:<br>- Lucas and Lindsey return from their honeymoon to find things have changed  
>- Julian proposes the movie deal <strong>


	4. The New Guy

**Author's Note: So I got a whole bunch of different reviews about the last chapter, along with a whole variation of different reactions, all of which I appreciate and all of which I hope to address. A great portion of the reviews were regarding a possible Peyton/Julian/Brooke love triangle. Let me just get this out and say right now that Brooke and Peyton will not fight over a guy in this story. I think that happened enough in the show and frankly, I think their friendship has been through enough. That's not to say that there will be nothing between Brooke and Julian, or Peyton and Julian. If you remember, when Julian came into the show in season 6 he was originally after Peyton. In some ways the relationship between Brooke, Julian and Peyton may resemble that of season 6 (a great portion of this plo-tline is still in the making, and I'm still open to opinions) but Brooke and Peyton will in no way fight over him and there will be no strain on their friendship because of Julian in this story. Let me just make that clear. **

**Also, I know I'm a little new to the writing a Leyton fic, to be honest this is my first. Anyone who's read any of my earlier work will know that my other two stories have been for Nathan and Haley. So please let me know how I'm doing and if I'm anywhere close to portraying the characters accurately, because that is my main goal, and I've found it to be quite a struggle to try and make sure I'm keeping the characters and plot-line as true to themselves/itself as they can be given the drastic change of having Lucas married to Lindsey. Anyways, sorry for the ramble. I'm not to happy with the beginning of the chapter, but I feel it starts to get better as you get farther in, so please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lucas sighed as he stepped off the plane and wrapped his arm around the woman beside him. "It's good to be back."<p>

Lindsey smiled. She hadn't seen him look this content the whole time they were away. Much to her relief, she hadn't seen him obsessing over his manuscript again after that day but the scratched out words she had seen had continued to haunt her. She wanted to talk to him about it but she had no idea how to broach the subject. Especially now as she turned her head to the man smiling beside her, a real smile for the first time in longer than she could remember, she couldn't bring herself to ask him about it. "What are you thinking?" She asked him instead.

He looked down at her before looking around him, his grin firmly planted. "Just that…it's good to be home."

She nodded before squeezing his arm. "Who's picking us up?"

"Haley," Lucas said, and then chuckled as he lifted his head to see Haley charging straight towards him.

"I've missed you!" She exclaimed as threw her arms around him.

"Woah!" Lucas was thrown off balance as he returned her hug. "I've missed you too Hales," he chuckled.

Nathan stood further back with an affectionate and amused smile on his face as he watched his wife with her best friend. "She's been moping around all week," he spoke up as he stepped forward.

Haley turned and shot him a dirty look before reaching over to hug Lindsey as Nathan as Lucas shared a 'man-hug'.

Haley snorted. "Men."

Lucas chuckled. He had missed this.

"So…" Haley started with a sparkle in her eye. "How was the honeymoon?"

Nathan wrapped his arm around her as they made their way to the car. "Hales, let them be. They just got back. Besides…" He got a disgusted look on his face. "He's my _brother_, I don't want to hear about those kinds of things."

"Hey!" Lucas protested. "You make my listen to your sex stories all the time!"

"Nathan!" Haley gasped as she swatted him. "You tell him about…" Her face suddenly flushed bright red and Nathan couldn't help but laugh. "We have a kid," he points out. "They know we have sex."

"That doesn't mean I want to hear about it…" Lucas muttered as they climbed into the car, making Lindsey laugh softly at her husband's antics.

"Whatever, you're just jealous 'cause I'm the hotter Scott." Nathan retorted with a smirk that made Lucas reach forward in his seat and swat the younger Scott.

Nathan turned to retaliate when Haley's voice rang through the car. "Both of you, cut it out this instant or you'll both be walking home!"

Nathan turned back to face the front and both men sat sit, looking appropriately scolded.

"My god!" Haley muttered to herself as she turned her attention back to the road. "It's like dealing with children!"

* * *

><p>"Lindsey! Are you ready?" Lucas called from the foyer where he waited, present in hand.<p>

"Almost!" Lindsey called back as she hurried from the bedroom with a pair of shoes in her hands. "Sorry, I couldn't find my other shoe."

Lucas smiled. "No problem. Let's go. Jamie won't be happy with us if we're late."

The two made their way towards the car and Lucas speeds towards his brother's house. After all, he wouldn't want to be late to his nephew's fifth birthday party.

* * *

><p>Lucas headed towards the living room and what he saw upon entering made his heart stop. There in the living room was Peyton, Julian and Jamie sitting on the floor laughing. All he could think in that moment was that they looked so much like a family that it made his heart ache and something that felt very close to jealously boil up in his stomach.<p>

"You okay?" Lindsey asked as she came up behind him.

Lucas' jaw tensed for a second before he let out a sigh. "I'm fine."

Lindsey nodded before following his gaze over to Julian, Peyton and Jamie. She turned back and gave her husband a worried glance but he wouldn't meet her gaze. "I'm…" Lindsey looked at him but he still hadn't turned his head. "I'm going to go see if Haley needs some help." She said and she watched as Lucas nodded in confirmation before heading into to kitchen with a resigned sigh.

Lucas knew he needed to talk to Lindsey, something had been off with her for a while, but right now he simply could not tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

"Uncle Lucas!"

Lucas' eyes refocused as the five-year-old ran towards him and wrapped his arms around him. Lucas closed his eyes and revelled in the secure feeling that his nephew always gave him as he bent down to return the young boy's hug. "I've missed you buddy," he said softly.

"I missed you too Uncle Lucas," Jamie mumbled against his shoulder before pulling away and giving his uncle a bright smile. "You want me meet my new friend?"

Lucas nodded. "Of course I do!"

He stood as Jamie took his hand but his heart sank as the little boy led him towards where Julian and Peyton were now standing, talking amongst themselves in hushed voices. "Uncle Julian," Jamie said as he tugged on Julian's pant leg. "I want you to meet my Uncle Lucas." He gave a proud smile as he introduced to the two adults to each other.

"Hi," Julian stuck out his hand with a smile.

Lucas just looked at him skeptically.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie urged. "You have to shake his hand."

Lucas begrudgingly stuck out his hand and shook Julian's.

"Ouch." Julian winced as he felt the unnecessary pressure Lucas had added but his smile quickly returned. "Oh Lucas Scott, I've heard so much about you."

Lucas wasn't sure but it seemed to him like Julian's tone was a little patronizing.

"Julian," Peyton muttered as she elbowed him in the side. "Play nice."

So he was right then. This Julian guy didn't like him any more than he liked Julian.

"It's good to see you Luke." Lucas' thoughts were broken as Peyton stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

Lucas closed his eyes as he felt the comfort of her embrace. "God, I've missed you Peyt." They stayed that way for a while before he pulled away slightly to look into those green eyes of hers. "You look beautiful," he muttered without thinking and quickly regretted it when he felt her pull away and registered the slightly pained look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't…I didn't mean it like…"

Julian stepped forward and wrapped an arm protectively around her, giving Lucas a warning glare but Peyton nodded with a soft smile. "It's okay," she gave a small laugh. "Old habits die hard sometimes don't they?"

Lucas nodded but inside he was scolding himself. Why was it that whenever it came to Peyton he managed to screw up? Whenever he was around her he always ended up hurting someone; whether it was her, Lindsey, Brooke, or even himself, someone was always hurt in the end. He shook his head, he just…he wasn't sure how to act around her. He had messed things up when they were in a relationship and now he was messing them up when they weren't. How had he and Brooke managed the friends-after-dating thing so well?

At that exact moment the woman in question walked into the room. "Julian, Peyton, have you guys seen…?" She stopped when she saw who else was in the room with them.

"Lucas!" She squealed as she rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "How was the honeymoon?" He hugged her back for a second before pulling away and giving her a small smile. "It was good, but I'm glad to be back."

Brooke gave him an understanding smile. "I know what you mean, Tree Hill is home."

Lucas nodded. The two stepped apart and Brooke noticed Jamie standing there at their feet for the first time. "Hey there buddy!" She bent down to his eye level. "I was just looking for you. You're mom said it's time to cut the cake."

Jamie's eyes widened. "She did?"

Brooke smiled at his enthusiasm and nodded. "Uh huh. And you know what comes after cake, don't you?"

A wide smile spread across Jamie's face. "Presents!" And with that he ran off into the kitchen.

Lucas chuckled. "That boy is _so_ your godson."

Brooke nodded proudly. "That he is." She then turned to Peyton and Julian. "Are you two lovebirds coming or what?" And with that she looked innocently at the three of them and then turned to head into the kitchen, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Let's go," Peyton started moving, but upon seeing Julian caught in a staring contest with Lucas she grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. Not noticing the way Lucas' gaze lingered on their intertwined hands before he slowly followed the behind the pair.

The group gathered around the table and sang Happy Birthday to Jamie before Haley started handing out pieces of cake to everyone as Jamie prepared to open his presents. He ripped open the wrapping paper to the first present before turning to Lucas.

"Thanks Uncle Lucas," he smiled.

"What?" Lucas asked surprised. "How did you know it was from me?"

"It's a book." Jamie pointed out with a obvious tone in his voice as all the adults chuckled.

He reached for the next present but Julian stopped him. "Wait, open that one last."

Jamie gave him a puzzled look but moved on to the next present.

Peyton turned to give him a curious look. "What did you get him?"

Julian gave her an innocent shrug. "It's a surprise."

"Woah! Thanks Aunt Peyton!" Jamie exclaimed a he unwrapped a record player with a few vinyls. "This is _so_ cool!"

Lucas chuckled. It was such a Peyton gift. Julian glared at him.

Peyton nudged Julian before giving him a stern look. "Didn't you say you wanted to propose the movie deal to him today? He's not going to agree to it if you spend the whole day shooting daggers at him."

Julian turned and whispered back to her. "Just because I want to turn his book into a movie doesn't mean that I'm going to pretend he's not an ass."

Peyton gave him a pointed look. "I think you're a little biased."

He returned her look. "So are you."

She nodded and her voice softened. "Look, I appreciate you looking out for me but I'm fine, really."

"Really?" Julian raised an eyebrow. "Because if I remember correctly the first _two_ times I met you you were crying, and _both_ times you were crying because of Lucas Scott."

Peyton crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not that girl anymore."

"No she's not." Brooke added as she came up behind them. "Maybe before she would have pined away for Lucas Scott but now," she turned to her friend and gave her a smile, "we're going to find you a new guy, someone _so_ much better than Lucas Scott." She said his name with disgust but Peyton could detect her teasing tone and she smiled, although it was somewhat half-hearted.

Brooke was right, things between her and Lucas were over and she had accepted that, but she still couldn't see herself with anyone else. That didn't mean that she was going to spend all her time pining over him, because she wasn't, but wasn't going to deny that he was the love of her life either.

"Julian," Brooke nudged him as Peyton shook her head to rid herself of her tragic thoughts. "Jamie's opening your present."

The three of them moved closer and Peyton and Brooke looked eagerly to see what Julian could have possibly gotten Jamie that was so amazing it had to be opened last.

"Oh my god!" Jamie yelled as he pulled off the wrapping paper. "It's a Wii!"

Julian chuckled at the young boy's excitement as Brooke and Peyton turned to give him a look of astonishment.

"Thank you Uncle Julian!" Jamie cried as he ran towards Julian and gave him the tightest hug he could muster.

"No problem buddy." Julian laughed. "Maybe we can play it later."

Jamie pulled away and nodded eagerly before running off to show his new toy to his friends.

"You got him a Wii!" Peyton said with a gasp.

Brooke gave him a smile and ran a hand down his arm. "That was really sweet of you."

Julian turned his head and his eyes lingered for a moment on Brooke's hand before she quickly pulled it away.

Peyton looked between the two of them for a moment with a smile before she suddenly remembered something. She swiftly reached her arm out and smacked Brooke on the side.

The brunette turned to her with a glare. "What was _that_ for?"

"Lovebirds?" Peyton echoed Brooke's words from earlier, when she had mentioned cutting the cake to Jamie. "Really? And in front of Lucas?"

Brooke smiled. "Oh, that."

"Yeah," Peyton glared. "That."

"Well I'm sorry but you deserved to make Lucas a little jealous."

"Brooke!" Peyton tone was exasperated. "This is not a game! Things are over between us. You've said it yourself."

"Oh honey," Brooke's voice was sympathetic. "Things will never be over between the two of you and we all know it. The difference is that this time it's too late for him to win you back."

"So then why create trouble?" Peyton asked.

"Look," Brooke paused for a moment as she debated whether or not to disclose this information. "I never told you this because…well because I didn't want you to get your hopes up. We both know that Lucas is _way_ too good at hiding his heart, even from himself. And that the harder he tries to keep himself from getting hurt, the more people he ends up hurting, and I don't want you to get caught up in that but…"

"What is it Brooke?"

Brooke hesitated. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Peyton was doing so well and…

"Brooke," Peyton interrupted her train of thought. "I want to know, I can handle it, what is it?"

Brooke took a deep breath. "The day we came back to Tree Hill Lucas came by the house looking for you and when I told him you weren't there, he asked me something. He asked me whether I thought we had made the right choices, chosen the right path, and it was clear to me that he was talking about you. I asked him if he still loved you, and he didn't deny it. Anytime any of us asked him about you all we would get was 'I have to get back to Lindsey' or some other Lindsey-related excuse. If that's not Lucas hiding his heart than I don't know what is." Brooke took a deep breath as her tone changed. "But he took it too far this time and he is _not_ getting you back." Her voice was fierce. "I love Lucas and he is one of my best friends but I am _furious_ with him for what he's done to you so, while I am not letting him anywhere _near_ you, I don't see any reason why we can't torture him a little. Maybe he needs to see what's in his own heart for once."

"Brooke…" Peyton started.

"No," Julian spoke up for the first time. "She's right. It's fine for him to go and protect his own heart by being with Lindsey but I don't think he understands what it did to you and I think it's time he did."

Peyton shook her head. "Look, I love you guys for being so protective of me, and I know that you're furious with him for hurting me, but I was the one who threw myself out there and tried to get him back when he was in a relationship with someone else. He loves Lindsey and Haley was right that day when she talked to me, it wasn't fair of me to try and take that away from him. I said 'maybe' to his proposal and he waited for me for a year. _I_ was the one who jumped to conclusions at that book signing, _I_ was the one who walked away before he could see me and had _you_," she turned to Julian, "not realised that I was still in love with him I would probably be in the same situation that he's in now. When I saw him with Lindsey at that book signing all I wanted to do was throw myself into another relationship and forget all about him, and I'm sure that's the same way he felt when I didn't show up. I would have married you Julian," Julian's eyes widened in surprise, as did Brooke's, "but you were right, I was still in love with Lucas, I _am_ still in love with Lucas, and I always will be so please, don't hate him, because everything that happened was just as much my fault as it was his."

Julian clenched his jaw and nodded. "I don't agree with you," Peyton opened her mouth to protest but he continued before she could, "_but_ I'll give him a chance."

"Good," Peyton smiled, "especially considering the two of you might be working together on a movie."

"Speaking of," Brooke turned to him. "You should ask him soon if you're planning on doing it today, people will start to leave soon."

Julian nodded before turning to shoot Peyton one last worried glance to which Peyton rolled her eyes. "Go you dork, before you chicken out. I'm fine!"

He looked unconvinced but he nodded once again, slowly, before making his way across the room to where Lucas was sitting and talking to Lindsay at the kitchen table. "Hey Lucas," he tried to keep his tone friendly as he approached the table and watched as Lucas turned his head before making a small sound of displeasure.

"Julian," Lucas nodded before turning to continue his conversation with his wife.

Julian cleared his throat. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Lucas turned his head, surprised.

Lindsey smiled. "I'll go see if Haley needs any help," she said softly before disappearing.

Julian looked around nervously for a second before taking her place.

Lucas looked at the man in front of him suspiciously. "Why did you want to speak to me?"

"I have an offer for you."

Lucas looked at him for a moment, waiting for him to continue. It was clear he had no idea what this was about.

"I'd like the movie rights to your novel Lucas. I want to turn Ravens into a movie."

Lucas' eyes widened before he shook his head. "No way, the novel is way too-"

"Personal? Real?" Julian cut in. "I know, and I know how much it means to you, but I think that it's a story worth telling, and I feel like you can reach a bigger audience, effect more people, if we turn this into a movie."

"We?" Lucas didn't like that sound of that. "I would be producing it, and, if you would be okay with it, directing it. I understand that you have a vision Lucas, and I can make sure that this movie stays true to your vision."

Lucas was still shaking his head.

"You don't have to decide right now, give it some time. Here," Julian slid his business card across the table. "Call me if you're interested."

* * *

><p>"Well?" Peyton asked as she saw Julian heading towards herself and Brooke. "How'd it go?"<p>

"He said he'd think about it." Upon noticing the look on Peyton's face he shrugged. "Honestly, I wasn't expecting anything more. This book clearly means a lot to him and at this point I'm a complete stranger asking him to sign over his life to me."

Peyton rubbed his arm softly. "I'm sure he'll come around. I really think this would be a great opportunity for both of you and, in time, I'm sure he'll see that too."

Brooke snorted. "Not if you keep doing that he won't."

Peyton looked confused for a moment as she looked down at her hand on Julian's arm before looking back up to meet the gaze of a glaring Lucas.

Julian scoffed. "Unbelievable."

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Lindsey asked as she came up behind her husband.<p>

Lucas sighed. "Julian wants the movie rights to Ravens."

"What?" Lindsey exclaimed as a smile spread across her face. "Luke, that's great!"

Lucas shook his head. "I'm not doing it."

"Luke," Lindsey's shock was evident in her voice. "Why not? This would be great…"

"I'm _not_ working with him," Lucas said adamantly and as Lindsey followed his gaze she frowned.

"Of course this is about Peyton." She said with a slightly exasperated tone and Lucas turned to give her a surprised look.

"This is not about Peyton. This is about _me_. I don't trust the guy and I don't want him anywhere near Ravens."

"What's not to trust about him?" Lindsey said with a slightly challenging tone in her voice. She looked at him for a moment before her voice lowered to a mutter. "I mean other than the fact that he's with Peyton." She wasn't surprised when Lucas turned to give her a slightly shocked look. She wasn't being herself, she knew that. She always prided herself in being above passive-aggressive comments but it seemed like every time Peyton was around she brought out the worst side of her. She hated that. She felt like she loved her husband too much sometimes. She didn't want to be the jealous wife. She knew that Lucas cared about Peyton and that he was bound to be protective of her but looking at him now, it sometimes…it seemed to be so much more than that. She sighed as she rested her hand on Lucas' arm. "Luke…it's a great opportunity, at least think about it."

Lucas laughed but it was void of humour. "That's funny," he muttered. "That's exactly what Julian said."

And with that he walked away. He couldn't explain it but something about Julian Baker just made his blood boil and his temper flare. It wasn't about Peyton, it couldn't possibly be about Peyton. He and Peyton were done, he knew that, and if Peyton was moving on then that was good, he was happy for her. That ache in his heart, the dull, pounding pain in his chest, that was normal. It had to be.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter should include Lucas' decision on the movie and a revealing conversation between Lucas and Brooke. Please leave me your thoughts, good or bad I can handle them and I'd love to hear them! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
